Four Thousand Tears
by Moogle Empress
Summary: Yuan speaks to Martel of everything that's happened since her death. Total Yuan fanfic! All Yuan lovers! Read and enjoy!


Four Thousand Tears

ME: This is a another fan fic dedicated to the leader of the renegades Yuan. It's another piece for a competion on a fourm, I hope you all like it!

Yuan: Oh Goddess Martel! Not again!

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS. If I did, Martel would of never died! And Mithos would not have gone over the edge.

Mithos: She's making me sound like some loon.

**Four Thousand Tears**

_I always wondered...What if? What if you never died on that day, four thousand years ago? What would of happened? Would we still be traveling together like one big family, like we just to be during the time of the Kharlan War? Would Mithos never have been hell-bent on resurecting you, by using countless of innocent girls who were claimed as "Chosen ones" by the false religion that Mithos created in your name? Would you and I lived happily ever after like in a foolish children book?_

_I guess we'll never know now. What was done can't be undone, that was what I kept telling myself. However, even now, I still wished that I could see your smile, if only for just one more time. Martel, when you went away, everything changed..._

_(Flashback) (Normal POV)_

_**Martel was struck with a fatal and mighty blow from the human betrayer that had blocked thier path on that day.**_

_**"MARTEL!" Yuan, Kratos and Mithos cried out.**_

_**As in slow motion, Martel slowly fell to the gravel path that they had been previously walking down, unaware of what awaited them and the world.**_

_**"Martel! Please, don't go!" Mithos went by his sister's side in a heartbeat, for the first time and prehaps the very last time, Mithos felt tears forcing their way out of his eyes and down his face.**_

_**"Martel! What were you thinking?!" Yuan was in the same state as Mithos.**_

_**Kratos was the only one so far who had not beared any tears, but slowly but surely, tears were starting to form. While Noishe, who was merely a puppy since he had reached his Arishi form not long ago, was whining sadly.**_

_**"I'm sorry. I've caused trouble for you all again." Martel smiled warmly, even though she knew the fatal condition she was in.**_

_**"Kratos! Can't you help her with some of your first aid? Please!" Mithos looked to Kratos.**_

_**"I'll try," Kratos nodded, he bent down and focused his magic. "First aid!" He then casted, but the wound had not healed at all. Kratos was about to try again until...**_

_**"No, Kratos. This wound is beyond anything that a healing spell nor an item can do. I'm afraid...This is truly...Goodbye..." Martel stopped Kratos by manging to grab Kratos' hand.**_

_**"No! I won't allow it! You can't die sis! What about your promise? Didn't you say that we would be together always?" Mithos said.**_

_**"And we will be, you...just won't see me though..." Martel smiled.**_

_**"Martel...Why? Why you? Of all people?" Yuan was in a pitiful state.**_

_**"Yuan...I'm not afraid of dying too much, I would be lying if I wasn't a little scared, but I wasn't too afraid though. Because I knew that I at least died trying to protect you all." Martel said.**_

_**"Martel!" Mithos said his sister's name again, so see if she was still alive.**_

_**"Mithos, Yuan and Kratos...Please...Grant me just this one wish...I would of liked to see a world, free of discrimination, I know that it can't be fully realized...But please just do what you can, any change possible is worth a chance." Martel was strugging to speak now, as death was creeping in and gripping her soul, ready to release her soul from her mortal body.**_

_**"Martel, please, don't talk like that. You'll be alright, I know you will, you've been in more worse conditions than this." Yuan shook his head.**_

_**"Yuan..." Martel smiled. "Just having you, Mithos and Kratos near me like this, it's so precious. Before I die, I want to say this to you. Yuan, I love you..." Martel managed to say and then she suddenly went limp.**_

_**Yuan's heart shattered...**_

_(End of Flashback) (Yuan's POV)_

_And so here I am...In the hall of the great seed, where you now sleep in your neverending slumber. Do you want to know what happened after you died, Martel?_

_Mithos suddenly lost his will to continue what he started, or never thought about what you truly wanted when you said your final wish. All he just thought about then, was how to bring you back...The human who killed you, myself, Kratos and Mithos, we were more like demons than heroes. We had butchered him in so many ways, you would of been mortfied, maybe you were..._

_I wonder if you can still see, what's happening to the world now and even all before all this._

_Mithos harrnessed the powers of the exspheres and created Cruxis crystals. We had then used them to become what we are now...Angels...Although, we are far from angels as they ones we always heard about in our previous religion, long before your death..._

_We created the tower of Salvation which acted as a pillar and also a connecting path to Derris Kharlan, homeland of all elven blood. The mana from Derris Kharlan was being used right now for you though._

_Mithos made Kratos, the Origin pact and us into what we call the four seraphim, the fourth was you, of course. By using Origin's weapon which he made for Mithos, the Eternal sword, which can only be used by those who possess blood of half-elves. He then splited the two lands into two worlds._

_Sylverant and Tethe'alla..._

_Mithos then created the false religion about you as a Goddess and how a chosen one would be born to save the world. However, the story runs deeper than that...The chosen is actually one of Mithos' methods to bring you back, the chosen would go through various seals and with each seal awaken an angelic power by using the cruxis crystal which is given to the chosen on the day of her birth. When they reach the tower of salvation, they would become an empty vessel, their soul destroyed and contained within the crystal. But none of the girls ever matched your signature, and they were in the end excuted for their failure and then placed in coffins as a reminder to all the other chosens of all those who died before._

_How the system works is when either Sylverant or Tethe'alla is the declining world, a chosen is then sent off. And when the chosen completes her way to the tower of Salvation, the roles reverse. And so the cycle begins anew._

_I even followed Mithos' foolish attempt for a few hundred years. Until I finally realized...You would of never wanted any of this, you of rather still be dead than live on in another person's body, taking another girl's body, who had other people who cared about her._

_Mithos even then decided to plan an age of lifeless beings, thinking that if everyone became lifeless beings, discimination would be no more. But even Kratos and I knew this plan was a failure from the start. It was not what you wanted! It's only a mere twisted fantasy verison of your wish._

_I had turned against Mithos now, I was now a double agent, or rather, a traitor. I know it's wrong to take arms against your own brother, but I couldn't stand by and let him continue his plans. We only been able so far to stop any other chosens from reaching the tower. I know I'm indirectly placing Sylverant still in turmoil. But if they only knew the truth..._

_For 4 generations, Mithos created an organazation completly made of half-elves, excluding Kratos, of course. And he also made the Desians, who torture and capture humans in the declining world and make them into slaves and also as host bodies for new exspheres and Cruxis crystals._

_Oh, did you know, Martel? Kratos actually fell in love about only 3 years ago at least. When Mithos unleashed his plan and started to put the age of lifeless beings into motion. Kratos fled from Cruxis and I tried to avoid being part of the plan too. Kratos encountered a host body in Sylverant which was the declining world for at least 400 years now. She was used for the special "Angelus project" which Mithos or rather as he liked to be called "Yggdrasil" now had placed Kvar, one of the five grand cardinals under. This host body's name was Anna..._

_I had only met her a few times myself, Kratos was basicly meant to observe how the project went, how those two ever got together still confuses me. But from what I can tell, she is rather very tomboyish, I remember one time that she flipped Kratos, with the aid of the exsphere so far out. But she does possess a very gentle and kind soul, and just like you...She wanted a world where everyone could live equally too. She was a very special girl...But how those two ever fell in love will baffle me until the day I die..._

_They also had a kid too, I never thought I'd see the day that Kratos would become a daddy. When I had recently visited them, since they were living only near Luin at the time, I had teased him about it alot and Kratos didn't take that very well. It seemed that with Kratos' help, Anna escaped the Asgard ranch, where they had been travelling all over Sylverant to be one step ahead of Kvar. Over that time, they fell in love I guess and they eventually married, and then had their kid._

_They named him Lloyd, which angelic meant "Star of hope", which was quite an ironic name. Anna and Kratos had told me at the time that they made me Lloyd's unoffical uncle. At first, I freeked out, but I guess it didn't seem so bad._

_Although, I was secretly harboring envy towards Kratos. Back at the time of the Kharlan War...All I ever wanted was to be with you, and who knows, we could of had a family too. So when I think back on it, it does make me hate Kratos. But, I can't blame Kratos for something like that, after all, he was my best friend, ever since we were kids we traveled together, sharing every misadventure and victory we faced. I hope my friendship with him hadn't been completely destoryed because of Cruxis. Because even if Kratos hated me, I would always consider him, my one and only true best friend._

_And I would always consider you, my one and only love. I miss you so much, more than you could possibly understand. I had silently cried four thousand tears for you, over these many long ages. There had been times, I wished I could just commit suicide, just be with you again. But then, that was only if you were ever freed from your prison that you were placed in by your brother._

_As the Leader of the Renegades. I will do what I can to save you...I swear it in the name of our love...I just wanted to let you know..._

_Martel...I love you..._


End file.
